<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver and Blue by coffeestainsandcashmere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679558">Silver and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere'>coffeestainsandcashmere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft Draco, a touch of angst, soft theodore, theo wears reading glasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's day one of eighth year, and Draco returns to the Slytherin common room with a bruise on his cheek and silent hurt in his eyes. Theo's there to make him feel better. A short character study on the two of them, set before my upcoming longer story with end-game Draco/Theo/Hermione. </p><p>"Draco jumped as Theo knelt on the soft, dark green duvet. No, he didn’t jump. He flinched. The reaction was fleeting, quickly covered and brushed away. His lips moved - gods, he had beautiful lips - and Theo crawled a little closer. He sank down onto one hip and sat beside his best friend, bringing an ink-stained finger to that pale, cut-glass jawline. Draco’s silver eyes fluttered closed beneath his touch and he let loose a hoarse, shuddering breath. “Theo…”"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting in the HP fandom, so please be gentle!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo glanced up as Draco entered the Slytherin common room with his head lowered, quiet blue eyes darkening at the bruise on Malfoy’s cheekbone. Across the room, silver eyes met blue, and Draco managed the tiniest flicker of a smile before it guttered out and he turned towards the corridor leading to the dormitory rooms.  </p><p>Leaving him be just a little longer, Theo returned his gaze to the book in his lap, but the words danced before his eyes.  </p><p>In the months since everything had ended, Draco had endured more than almost anyone; not that anyone deigned to care. Theo had been by his side the whole time, watching him endure and endure and endure, and now that he was finally free of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, he was still being hounded in the school corridors. Draco Malfoy, one of the youngest to take the Dark Mark, and one of the brightest minds of the generation, once feared by his contemporaries, now reduced to covering his back to ward off hexes from students who hadn’t fought in the war at all. Nigh on defenceless. If he so much as lashed out to protect himself, he would be sent to Azkaban. And they knew it.  </p><p>Theo had only returned to Hogwarts because, for some unfathomable reason, Draco had decided to return as well. Upon reflection though, Theo mused, it really wasn’t all that unfathomable. House arrest with his mother in the sprawling, depressing Malfoy Manor, or escape here and try to start afresh. Hobson’s Choice, the muggles would have called it. They weren’t the only ones to come back for an ‘eighth year’. Granger was here too, and Longbottom, and Pansy Parkinson to name but a few. Most, however, had not returned and he couldn’t say he blamed them. It was unfathomably boring for the most part.  </p><p>Sighing and uncrossing his legs, Theo drew off his reading glasses and stashed them in his top pocket, tucked the book under his arm, and stalked from the common room.  </p><p>No one watched him go. He’d always been aloof, apart, distant.  </p><p>The dark, familiar corridors of the Slytherin dungeons slid past in a soft blur until he opened the door to his and Draco’s room. Matching four-posters stood on either side of the room, though only the one on the right was really used these days. Draco sat on the far edge of their bed, hands folded limply in his lap, a thousand mile stare filling his silver eyes. He didn’t even hear Theo enter.</p><p>Sighing, Theo leaned against the door for a moment before hanging his cloak up on the silver hook and crossing to the bed.  </p><p>Draco jumped as Theo knelt on the soft, dark green duvet. No, he didn’t jump. He flinched. The reaction was fleeting, quickly covered and brushed away. His lips moved - gods, he had beautiful lips - and Theo crawled a little closer. He sank down onto one hip and sat beside his best friend, bringing an ink-stained finger to that pale, cut-glass jawline. Draco’s silver eyes fluttered closed beneath his touch and he let loose a hoarse, shuddering breath. “Theo…”</p><p>“Mmm…?”  </p><p>“Theo…” he said again, half turning to face him, and a heartbeat later, he crushed their lips together.  </p><p>Hungrily, aggressively, punishingly, Draco kissed him, grabbing Theo’s wavy, dark hair in his long, clever fingers and tugging until Theo growled behind the gesture. Heat boiled in Theo’s chest, and he drew back, resting nose-to-nose with him, panting. Draco’s lips were puffy and pink, and his eyes shone like mercury.  </p><p>A lock of Draco’s white-gold hair fell into his face and Theo brushed it slowly, tenderly aside with the index and middle fingers of his left hand. As he lowered his hand, Draco took his fingers in his own and brought them to his mouth. Mesmerised, Theo watched as Draco’s lips parted and he slid Theo’s fingers into his mouth to the second knuckle, and sucked.  </p><p>The wet heat of his mouth and the pressure of his tongue drew a long, deep, guttural groan from Theo.  </p><p>With that simple gesture, Draco let Theo know what he needed, and Theo was only too happy to give it to him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little snapshot into their relationship, and I'm really looking forward to sharing the longer story with you on here! Let me know if you liked it by dropping a click on the kudos and leaving a comment if you feel like it! </p><p>I created a Tumblr recently, where I'm posting things like these short pieces, as well as aesthetics and various other related things. Requests and inspiration-related asks are open at the moment, so come on over and say hi if you'd like! It's brand new at the moment, but I'm working to build up content. </p><p>You can find me at <a href="https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com//">coffeestainsandcashmere</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>